Legs Up
by NekoAle
Summary: Su mirada se poso sobre alguien que se movía con gracia, meneándose como un pavo real que presumía sus plumas con orgullo. Abalonic se recostó sobre una de las columnas del lugar, tomando un trago de la bandeja de uno de los mozos que pasaba, deleitando su vista con aquel espectáculo. Y lo más curioso del caso es que no era una mujer quien se lo brindaba. Yaoi/Lemmon


Hola, que tal? Aquí yo apareciendo con un nuevo Oneshot en vez de...escribir los fics que tengo pendientes.

Es que en el fandom hace falta sobre esta OTP, y yo en lo personal la amo mucho ;A;. Espero que lo disfruten y el titulo del shot es el nombre de la canción con la que me inspire para escribirla: Legs Up de Jefree Star *3* es demasiado buena la canción, les recomienda que la escuchen mientras leen la parte candente.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yaoi (HombrexHombre), con alto contenido sexual, por lo si estos actos no son de tu agrado, no lo leas.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, yo solo los utilizo con la intención de entretener al publico y de paso a mi.

* * *

**One shot.**

**Pareja: ZannarxGamma.**

**Para: **Violeta Maltos.

La música resonaba por todo el lugar, invitando a bailar a todos los presentes en aquel lugar. Las luces tintineaban de manera descontrolada, aturdiendo los sentidos de algunos de los presentes. Las bebidas iban y venían de la barra a las manos de aquellos alocados adolecentes que habían decidido disfrutar su viernes por la tarde, para bailar hasta desfallecer, para embriagarse hasta no recordar y para, posiblemente, terminar en la cama de cualquiera.

Porque Beta se había lucido en esa fiesta, haciendo de su casa un lugar digno para ir a festejar sin motivo alguno, contratando al mejor DJ de la ciudad y decorando el lugar cual discoteca de alta categoría.

Caminaba con estilo, sonriendo con coquetería a cada una de las muchachas que se cruzaban, tocando de manera descarada el trasero de más de alguna a la cual consideraba "buena". A pesar de las quejas, al notar que era él quien las manoseaba sonreían cual prostitutas ofrecidas, guiñándole el ojo dándole a entender el mensaje _Nos vemos más tarde._

Zanark Abalonic, el más rebelde de todo el instituto, el más codiciado por las muchachas al poseer ese encanto de "bad boy" que las hacía caer a sus pies… y a su cama. Alguien que no gustaba de los compromisos, alguien que disfrutaba de los encuentros causales sin importar los sentimientos de aquellas que tenían el placer de compartir una noche con el moreno.

–Beta. –Saludó a la anfitriona del lugar, que se encontraba coqueteando con un muchacho castaño, evidentemente ebrio. –Mira qué has echado la casa por la ventana. –La joven dejo de un lado a su pareja de baile para acercarse al moreno y sonreírle con cierta picardía.

–Me he enterado que ya has hecho de las tuyas por estos lugares. –El moreno enarcó una ceja con cierta burla y Beta arreglo su cabello.- Me alegra verte por aquí.

–Sabes que donde haya fiesta, Zanark estará presente. –Se señalo a sí mismo con orgullo. –Sobre todo si hay buenas tipas a las cuales me puedo tirar.

Beta negó un par de veces, señalando a toda la pista.

–Sabes que aquí más de una está dispuesta a abrir las piernas por ti. –Zanark soltó una risotada, mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano, adentrándose en la pista de baile. – ¡No te olvides de usar condón!

El de orbes rojizos tan solo negó un par de veces, buscando con una sonrisa felina a su próxima víctima. Las mujeres danzaban hasta cierto punto de una manera vulgar, restregándose en su pareja de baile como un animal en celo. Un gesto que a Zanark le fascinaba, pero a la vez repudiaba. Cada vez que pasaba más de alguna le volteaba a ver, relamiéndose los labios, pues aparte de ser conocido por su rebeldía, Abalonic era conocido por su maestría para moverse en la cama, brindando las noches más placenteras para aquellas que lograban seducirlo.

Su mirada se poso sobre alguien que se movía con gracia, meneándose como un pavo real que presumía sus plumas con orgullo. Abalonic se recostó sobre una de las columnas del lugar, tomando un trago de la bandeja de uno de los mozos que pasaba, deleitando su vista con aquel espectáculo que le bridaban. Y lo más curioso del caso es que no era una mujer quien se lo brindaba.

El muchacho bailaba con gracia, moviendo las caderas y todo su cuerpo con mucho más estilo que cualquiera de las mujeres presentes en aquel lugar. Deleitando y provocando a cualquiera que le mirara. Además de sus movimientos, poseía un atractivo increíble: Cabello de color plateado, peinado en punta, con montones de laca por lo visto, piel blanca y perfecta que resaltaba con las luces neón del lugar, alto, pero no tanto como él moreno y con un físico bien formando por lo que se podía apreciar.

Zanark mordió su labio con deseo, acababa de encontrar a su próxima conquista.

Por otro lado el joven bailarín parecía haberse dado cuenta que tenía un espectador, pues sus ojos, de un hermoso color azul se centraron en los rojos del moreno, coqueteándole con insistencia. Abalonic sonrió con prepotencia al ver que el otro bailaba prácticamente para él, de una forma sensual y tentadora.

Una joven rubia se acerco a hablarle al de cabellos plateados, susurrándole algo y este asintió, apartando la vista unos instantes del moreno. La joven se apego al otro, y este le tomo de la cintura, comenzando nuevamente la danza, mas sus orbes azulinos se volvieron a centrar en el moreno.

Los movimientos subieron de intensidad, la joven se apegaba cada vez más a su acompañante, pero este parecía no prestarle ni un ápice de atención.

Zanark le dedico una mirada coqueta al de cabellos platinados y este se la devolvió junto con una seductora sonrisa. Bien, había captado totalmente la atención del gran Zanark Abalonic, ahora solo quedaba el siguiente paso, invitarlo a bailar.

El de cabellos verdes comenzó a abrirse paso hacia su objetivo, apartando a todas las personas con una simple mirada, acercándose a donde se encontraba su conquista. Una vez estuvo justo frente a el muchacho, solo dirigió una mirada a la rubia que se encontraba con él.

–Reiza, dulzura. ¿Nos disculparías un momento? –La muchacha solo asintió un par de veces y sin dudarlo salió de escena de manera rápida. El otro muchacho dirigió una mirada hacia el camino que había tomado la rubia y enarcó una ceja con molestia.

– ¿Quién te crees para espantar así a mi pareja de baile? –su voz, era suave y seductora.

– ¿Quién te crees tú para coquetearle al gran Zanark y luego ponerte a bailar con una zorra? –El muchacho hizo una mueca burlona.

– ¿Qué te importa a ti quien me creo? –El moreno enarcó una ceja, ensanchando su sonrisa aun más. Vaya que ese desconocido era interesante. Alguien presumido y pedante.

–Soy Zanark Abalonic. –Se presento, poniendo una mirada seductora; una que siempre le funcionaba para atraer a las muchachas. – ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, hermosura? –La sonrisa burlona del de cabellos plateados se ensancho, mientras sus ojos rodaban con cierto fastidio.

–Gamma.

–Que nombre tan curioso. –Zanark hizo su primer movimiento, tomando de la cintura a Gamma, atrayéndolo completamente a su cuerpo. El otro se alejó de un empujón, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

– ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? –Pregunto con indignación. El moreno ni se inmuto, tomándole con más firmeza de la cadera.

–Te estoy invitando a bailar. –Le informo. Gamma enarcó una ceja, dejándose llevar por los movimientos que el moreno comenzaba a realizar: Lentos y pausados. De un pequeño empujón se alejo del más alto, dejando una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos.

–No me gusta bailar tan pegado. –Mordió su labio de forma seductora, provocando un poco a la bestia dormida. Zanark tan solo silbo con interés, siguiendo los movimientos del más bajo. Si de lejos se veía cautivador, verlo bailar de tan poca distancia le hacía perder la cabeza. Su cuerpo se movía con tanta gracia que le dejaba hipnotizado.

–No parecía que pensaras lo mismo cuando bailabas con esa zorra. –Murmuró. Gamma pareció ignorarlo, pues continuó haciendo esa seductora danza. En varias ocasiones el moreno intento acercarse al albino, acortando la distancia entre ambos, tomándole de la cadera, pero este simplemente sonreía con burla alejándose nuevamente. Era bastante frustrante para Zanark. –Te invito a un trago.

Gamma negó un par de veces.

–Yo no bebo. –Abalonic soltó una sonora carcajada, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Un joven de 17 años que no bebía gota de alcohol. ¡Le tenía que estar tomando del pelo! El más bajo le miró con molestia, demostrando así la veracidad de sus palabras.

–Me estas jodiendo. –La seriedad en la mirada de Gamma le hizo retractarse de sus burlas. Enarcó una ceja con picardía, tomando por los hombros al más bajo. –No sabes lo que es divertirse. Y hoy, yo –tocó su pecho con orgullo, sacando una risa del menor –el gran Zanark Abalonic, te voy a mostrar lo que es divertirse de verdad. ¡Mozo, tráeme dos copas! –Sin hacerse esperara, uno de los meseros que Beta había contratado se hizo presente con dos vasos con ron. Zanark extendió la bebida a Gamma, el cual solo la miró con cierta desconfianza. –Solo una copa.

–Te digo que no bebo. –volvió a repetir. El de orbes rojos le miro de manera retadora, alzando los hombros y dando un sorbo a uno de los vasos que se encontraban en sus manos.

–Oh, es una pena. No pensé que estuviera tratando con un cobarde. –Comentó con fingida desilusión. Golpe bajo para el ego del albino, que de un golpe arrebato la bebida, dando un pequeño sorbo y sintiendo como aquel líquido le quemaba ligeramente la garganta al momento de tener contacto con ella. Hizo una pequeña mueca, sacando una sonora carcajada del mayor. –Que cara la que pones.

–Cierra la boca pedazo de animal. –Le gruñó. –Solo una copa.

–Claro, solo una copa. –Pero Abalonic sabía que sería todo lo contrario. El iba a lograr que su pequeña presa bebiera más de la cuenta.

El tiempo pasó, las bebidas iban y venían sin control. El alcohol comenzó a hacer de las suyas, provocando que Gamma se restregara, literalmente, en el cuerpo de su acompañante; meneando las caderas contra su entrepierna, subiendo la temperatura entre ellos. Las grandes manos del moreno acariciaban a gusto al albino sobre la ropa, tocando aquellas partes que, sobrio, Gamma no le habría permitido que tocase.

Legs Up de Jeffree Star era lo que el DJ hacía sonar, la canción perfecta para describir lo que ocurría en ese instante entre ambos muchachos. Entre toqueteos y bailes eróticos se fueron apegando a una de las columnas del lugar. Zanark aprisiono el esbelto cuerpo del albino contra la pared. Se veía verdaderamente apetecible, su respiración acelerada, la boca entreabierta, el rostro sonrojado a causa del alcohol. Tan tentador. Uno de sus dedos acaricio los delgados labios de Gamma, mientras ambos se movían al ritmo de la música, provocándose aun más.

–Que tentador. –murmuró, besando la mejilla de Gamma. Este rio de manera tonta, causando cierta gracia al moreno. –Podría cogerte aquí y ahora.

–No me gusta intimar cuando hay tantos testigos. –Canturreó el albino, arrastrando las palabras ligeramente. Al moreno le sorprendía lo rápido que le afectaba el alcohol. Solo le había dado cinco tragos diferentes y ya lo tenía ebrio. No era que le molestaba, era más, era hora de aprovecharse de ello.

–Así que… –Se acercó de manera peligrosa a los labios de Gamma, besándolos de una manera hambrienta. En un principio el albino se resistió, forcejeando por unos instantes pero el alcohol pudo más que él, y terminó cediendo a ese demandante beso. Abalonic le abrazo por la cintura, apretándolo un poco hasta sacarle un pequeño quejido, que dio acceso a la lengua del moreno en su cavidad bucal.

El albino correspondió al beso, enredando su lengua en la contraria una vez estas entraron en contacto. Zanark había besado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna le había parecido tan buena en el acto como Gamma. Movía su rosada frutilla con maestría, acariciando la suya de una manera tan provocativa que le subía la temperatura con solo tocar sus labios.

Sus morenas manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza, sacando suspiros que eran ahogados entre ese excitante beso que compartían. Se separaron a causa de la falta de oxigeno, respirando entrecortadamente y no tardaron ni dos segundos en volver a unir sus labios.

Caminaron de manera torpe entre el beso, y con la mano Zanark busco alguna puerta que poder abrir, deseando que la habitación que fueran a ocupar estuviera desocupada. Curiosamente era el baño. Se separo solo un instante, ganándose una queja como respuesta, para poder cerrar la puerta - así nadie les interrumpía- e inspeccionar el lugar. Era bastante amplio para ser solo un baño.

Gamma se desespero que el otro mirara con tanto interés el lugar donde estaban, le tomo del mentón y le obligo a mirarle, uniendo nuevamente sus bocas en ese excitante beso que minutos atrás compartían. De repente el calor comenzaba a sofocarlos, haciendo que la ropa fuera un estorbo. Zanark fue el primero en dar el siguiente paso: sus traviesas manos desabrocharon los primeros botones de esa camisa de color negro, descubriendo un blanquecino pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez en busca de aire. Dejo del lado los labios de Gamma, para poco a poco bajar, besando cada rastro de piel hasta encontrarse con su cuello, en el cual dejo un pequeño chupetón que se marco sin mucho esfuerzo. Bien, así sabía que Zanark Abalonic le había marcado.

Quito todos los botones hasta dejar descubierto un torso bien formado, pero no tan marcado como el propio. La piel se veía tan tentadora, tan suave que invitaba a marcarla con chupetones y mordidas. Una sonrisa algo aterradora se formo en el rostro del más alto, que de a poco fue bajando la prenda, hasta que tuvo a la vista los hombros del albino. Dejo otra marca allí. Volvió al cuello. Por su parte, el de orbes azules se removía a causa de las caricias, dejando escapar suspiros bastante audibles que de no ser porque la música era bastante alta, todos en la fiesta los podría escuchar. Cada vez que los labios de Zanark tocaban su cuello, una correntada eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su temperatura corporal se elevara en exceso. Esa era un área demasiado sensible y parecía que su acompañante se había dado cuenta.

Era el turno de Gamma para desnudar al otro. Sus manos quitaron con lentitud esa chaqueta de cuero color negro, dejando a la vista los musculosos brazos del moreno. Lanzo la chaqueta hacia algún lado del baño y empujó a Abalonic para deshacerse de su camiseta blanca, y de tan solo ver su torso se relamió los labios.

–Parece una barra de chocolate. –Murmuró, demasiado fuerte, sacando una risotada del otro. Normalmente se habría guardado ese comentario, pero gracias al alcohol y la excitación presentes en su organismo no le importo.

– ¿Quieres probar? –Preguntó de manera picara. Gamma simplemente asintió. –Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero te atienes a las consecuencias. –Sin más ahora fueron los labios de Gamma los que acariciaban el torso del otro. Su lengua delineaba cada uno de los músculos de su pecho, excitando al moreno. Poco a poco fue quedando arrodillado frente a Zanark, deleitándose con su abdomen, trazando las líneas que se marcaban en este. Los orbes azules del más bajo se centraron en los rojizos del mayor, provocándole solo con una mirada. Acarició con su nariz el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones contrarios, arrancando un gemido grave. Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza le tomaron del cabello, tirando de él con fuerza. Un alarido salió de su garganta, mientras era acorralado nuevamente contra el lavamanos. –No serás tú el primero que saque mi pantalón. –murmuró en su oreja con voz ronca.

Pudo sentir perfectamente el miembro erecto de Zanark rozar con su trasero, duro. Solo de imaginarlo comenzó a salivar exceso. Su mano intentó bajar a acariciar, pero su intento se vio frustrado al momento que su cuerpo fue obligado a recostarse sobre el lavamanos, tirando algunos implementos.

Zanark se deleito con la espalda del albino, demasiado delgada para ser la de un hombre. No pudo evitar pasar su lengua por esta, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar los bien formados glúteos del otro, arrancándole un jadeo. Música para sus oídos. Intentó bajar de un tirón el pantalón del otro, más le fue imposible debido a lo apretados que eran. Maldijo por lo bajo.

–Malditos sean tus pantalones apretados. –gruñó y Gamma rió cual niño pequeño.

–Desabróchalos, genio. –Se burló. Abalonic se sintió indignado. De igual manera obedeció, pasando sus manos por la estrecha cadera del menor, hasta llegar al botón de su blanco pantalón. De igual manera, le fue difícil bajarlos. Los quitó junto con la ropa interior de Gamma, dejándolos hasta media rodilla. Una sonrisa gatuna se asomo en sus labios. Acarició su espalda y se fue inclinado hasta quedar pegado completamente a su cuerpo, simulando una estocada que le saco un suspiro al otro. –Ah… –El sonido más alentador de toda la noche. Ahora desea escucharlo gritar su nombre hasta que se quedara sin voz.

Sus manos bajaron con delicadeza por los costados del albino, sacándole más suspiros. Qué suerte que tenían un espejo frente a ellos, así podía ver cada una de las muecas que su "víctima" ponía con sus caricias. Llego hasta sus glúteos, palpando la piel de allí con lentitud.

–Que suave. Demasiado suave, he zorrita. –Murmuró en su oreja. Gamma se estremeció. Las manos de Zanark separaron ligeramente sus glúteos, dejando expuesta su entrada, cosa que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara. Zanark silbo con burla, acariciando superficialmente esa área para hacerle enloquecer, entreteniéndose del grito exagerado que dejaba salir. –Virgen ¿no? –Gamma no respondió a la incógnita pues estaba perdido en aquel placer que comenzaba a abrumarle, algo tan desconocido. –Tomare eso como un no~.

El de orbes azules escuchó el sonido del cinturón del contrario siendo desabrochado, seguido por el sonido del zipper siendo bajado. Algo caliente y grande rozo su entrada, provocando que un gemido saliera de sus labios y que su aturdida mente se alterara un tanto. Por pura inercia elevo la cadera, apegándose más al cuerpo del contrario, sintiendo una opresión en su parte trasera.

–Pero que ansioso. –Murmuró con burla Abalonic. Su mano paso nuevamente por la cadera del menor, dando con su miembro, el cual comenzó a masturbar con lentitud. Gamma jadeo con fuerza, moviendo un par de veces la cadera, provocando aun más al de cabellos verdes. –No seas impaciente, ahora te haré gritar como toda una puta.

Y sin ningún tipo de dilatación o algo parecido, se abrió paso entre las carnes de Gamma, espantándose un tanto con el grito que este dejo salir. Era condenadamente estrecho. Demasiado apretado como para haber tenido algún encuentro sexual de ese tipo.

–Duele… –sollozó Gamma. Abalonic quedo quieto unos instantes, procesando lo que estaba sintiendo y la reacción que el contrario había tenido, atando cabos y dándose un golpe mental. Era virgen y el imbécil no le había dicho. A la mierda todo, ya habían comenzado, no se iba a echar para atrás. Con algo de dificultad movió su cadera, adentrando más su miembro entre las estrechas carnes del más bajo; provocando que el albino soltara un alarido.

–Tus gritos de dolor me excitan más, Gamma. –murmuró con sensualidad, llevando dos de sus dedos a la boca del más bajo que se encontraba entreabierta.

Por su lado Gamma no lo estaba disfrutando mucho, sentía como si algo lo partiera en dos, algo bastante grande y caliente que se abría paso en su interior con fuerza. Tal vez era el alcohol o no sabía qué, pero luego de unos instantes de agonía, la mano sobre su miembro y las estocadas que el otro comenzaba a darle, provocaron que poco a poco el dolor pasara a segundo plano, correspondiendo al movimiento de caderas con lentitud mientras dejaba escapar sonoros jadeos que eran ahogados por los dedos que se movían, al ritmo de sus caderas, dentro de su boca.

El movimiento comenzó a tomar fuerza, y el estrecho interior de Gamma dejo de oponerse tanto a la penetración, dando rienda suelta a la entrega que ambos muchachos tenían.

Zanark le tomo con firmeza de la cadera, moviendo la propia con rapidez, queriendo llegar más y más a fondo en el interior del albino. Era tan cálido, le apretaba de una manera tan deliciosa, que le estaba llevando directo al cielo. Gamma parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que dejo de un lado sus lloriqueos para mover su cadera en círculos, con desesperación de sentir al otro más dentro de sí.

–Zana…Zanark…–jadeaba una y otra vez el de orbes azules. Era sin duda la sensación más excitante que estaba experimentando, tal vez en la mañana iba a arrepentirse completamente, pero ahora lo estaba disfrutando demasiado; más aun cuando el enorme miembro del moreno dio con ese punto que le hizo vibrar como nunca, haciendo que el sexo que había tenido con algunas mujeres, pareciera un simple juego de niños. Grito con fuerza, rogando con voz chillona que volviera a tocar ese lugar.

–Mierda….demasiado estrecho…demasiado. –jadeó Zanark con fuerza, golpeando aquel punto que hacía que el interior de su acompañante se estrechara aun más, asfixiando su pene de una manera demasiado deliciosa, haciendo que gruñera cual animal en celo.

La mente del albino comenzó a quedar en blanco, centrándose únicamente en el placer que le hacían sentir, gritando el nombre del moreno sin ningún tipo de pudor ni vergüenza. Un calor abrumador se comenzó a formar en su vientre, un calor que conocía perfectamente - pero que en esta ocasión le resultaba más excitante que cualquier otro encuentro casual que había tenido-, avisándole que el final estaba cerca. Y parecía que el otro también estaba por terminar, pues acelero el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras le tomaba del cabello y tiraba de él hacia atrás, provocando que su espalda se arqueara con gracia, mientras un sonoro alarido salía de su garganta, dejándose caer en los brazos del placer.

Zanark termino unos segundos después, pues las paredes de Gamma le apretaron fuertemente al momento que este alcanzo el orgasmo, provocando que él también terminara, penetrando con fuerza por última vez antes de derramar su semilla en el interior del más bajo. Soltó un fuerte gemido, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda del otro.

Esperaron unos segundos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un hambriento beso, provocando que sus cuerpos volvieran a acalorarse.

–Vamos por una segunda ronda, y no quiero que sea en el baño. –Murmuró Zanark, mientras salía del interior del menor, sacándole un fuerte jadeo. – Quiero volver a escuchar como ruegas por más.

Tal vez esa noche lo iban a disfrutar, y tal vez Gamma no iba a poder moverse a la mañana siguiente, pero ese iba a ser el comienzo de una extraña relación entre esos dos.

* * *

Despertó a causa de la luz, que golpeaba directamente sobre su rostro. Refunfuño un par de veces antes de rodar sobre lo que parecía ser su cama y se desperezo un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos. Tardo unos instantes antes de reconocer el lugar, sentándose de golpe al darse cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, ni el de ninguno de sus amigos.

Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su espalda baja, provocando que se volviera a acostar. Maldijo un par de veces al alcohol, no recordaba nada después de haber comenzado a beber con ese tal Zanark…

–Oh, parece que ya despertaste gatito. –susurraron a su espalda, volteo, encontrándose con el moreno que había conocido la noche anterior. Su mente comenzó a atar cabos sueltos poco a poco.

– ¿Qué mierda paso anoche? –preguntó con voz patosa, mientras un terrible dolor de cabeza le atacaba. Tenía demasiada sed y demasiadas ganas de vomitar.

– ¿No te recuerdas? Bueno, es obvio después de cómo te pusiste anoche. Que poco aguante el que tienes. –Se burlo Zanark, poniéndose unos bóxer de color negro. –Lo único que te puedo decir es que gimes bastante fuerte.

Algo en el cerebro de Gamma hizo clic, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, mientras algunas imágenes, poco gratas, se hacían presentes en su mente. Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras tomaba su cabeza, negando una y otra vez.

–No…no, no eso no paso. No me quieras tomar del cabello.

– ¿Acaso te tomaría yo del pelo con algo así? Tuvimos sexo, bonito, y créeme que fue el mejor acostón que tenido en toda mi vida. –Se inclino sobre el cuerpo del albino, susurrando de manera provocativa. –Y créeme que no será el último.

Fin…..

* * *

God, el final no me convenció, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Va con una dedicatoria especial para mi editora, que, al igual que yo, esta obsesionada con la pareja. Insisto, hace falta más sobre los personajes de CS en este fandom.

Dejen un review, que me inspiran a continuar escribiendo más. Y ya saben, cualquier critica o sugerencia sera bien recibida.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
